


it's time

by jakeperaltalover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Choking, Clowns, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Daggers, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Eiffel Tower, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Head Shaving, Hearing Voices, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Lingerie, Love, Making Love, Mile High Club, Moaning, Moisture, Murder, Nail Polish, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owls, Paralysis, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Magazines, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Serial Killers, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Sobbing, Sticky, Sub Jake Peralta, Sweat, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, socks and crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltalover/pseuds/jakeperaltalover





	it's time

they did the sex omg


End file.
